Prize
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Bikers Mark and Glenn blow into the podunk town of Cameron NC & find more than they expected. A hot little number working at the local Raw Diner and a biker gang who may look to be causing problems for their new source of affection, one Jeff Hardy. Jeff isn't known for sluttiness but has multiple guys trying to get him, whether he wants them or not. Will Mark or Glenn get him?Both?
1. Chapter 1

**PRIZE**

**-x-**

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not know these men, I do not claim their personas nor their actual bodies (though I'd love to...sigh) and I have no rights to them. They belong to TNA and WWE respectively. NOT ME. This is purely for entertainment and I garner no wage from this. These men are themselves and their personas belong to their companies. I'm just a crazy redneck with a strange obsession with yaoi and hot men!**

**Warnings: language, innuendo, somewhat OOC characters, age tampering (I made Undertaker and Kane, Mark and Glenn for the most part in here, closer to Jeff's age and fucked around with everyone else's as well to fit the storyline. **

**This is just a prologue of sorts, if I get the hankering I will continue it, but until then enjoy this snippet. **

**I really needed to write SOMETHING out, anything. To get my writer blood flowing again. So here's a Jeff-Taker...with possibly Kane in there. If this is continued more mature things will likely happen.**

**No beta, so sorry for any mistakes. I really read over it this time, but my dyslexic-ness brain is evil to me.**

**A/N OVER**

**-x-**

Generally, Jeff hated working the graveyard shift at The Raw Diner. The 19 yr old would much rather be playing music, painting, or wrestling than bring the sole waiter on duty. Moreover, Jeff was generally the only one there at this time of night, it being 1:32am, as he, in his 'generosity and good nature' (Shannon's words not Jeff's) had let his friend and coworker Shannon go take a nap in his truck.

However, tonight seemed to be becoming more fun than previously thought. For at exactly 1:32am the obnoxious bell over the diner's creaky door chimed breaking the mirage of monotony. Jeff, unused to anyone coming in at 1:32am, was startled out of his sketch pad by the arrival of two large, leather-clad, drop-dead sexy bikers coming into the diner.

"Hey y'all, just have a seat wherever," Jeff called out, coming out of his stupor. He put a little extra bounce in his step and swing in his hips as he made his way to the other end of the L-shaped bar where the two men had taken residence. While crossing to the men, Jeff wondered if they'd come across the street from the local bar SmackDown!. He had not heard the tell-tale roar of any motorcycles. But, these two were obviously bikers. Coming up to them the lithe, well-muscled, green eyed waiter took a better look at the two of them, "Hi, I'm Jeff, I'll be your server/cook tonight. What can I get ya?"

The first man Jeff looked to was a pale man with dark auburn locks that reached his leather vest covered, superhero-esque muscular shoulders. The auburn hair pushed back from his face by a black bandana. The vest, no shirt underneath, led down to a pair of stone wash Levi's and black work boots. The man was just under seven foot tall, nearly a foot taller than Jeff, and built like a bull. 'Probably hung like one too,' Jeff mused lasciviously as the man looked over his menu. Jeff, a true artist at heart, looked over the man's numerous tats before moving on to the second man.

This man was slightly taller than the first and lacked the tat covered skin. He had equally long, but chestnut brown in his case, hair that concealed half his face. Jeff saw the shadows of some intricate and fairly wicked looking scars on the man's neck and under his jaw. Perhaps that was what the hair was hiding. A similar vest was on the second man's body. This man was also wearing a plain red t-shirt and black jeans of his own that led down to a well-worn pair of timberlands. The red material of the shirt was stretched so tight over his pecks Jeff wondered if it would be easy to rip off.

Neither man would win a beauty pageant, but Jeff wasn't looking for an effeminate pretty boy. No, this small-town guy was looking for just what these men presented; a rough, sexy, 100% man.

Jeff averted his staring just as the first man decided that he would order.

"Coffee, black. And a Raw Dog special," said man number one in a rumbling voice that sounded like a mix of velvet and gravel.

"You want that with grits or hashbrowns, Mr..." Jeff asked sweetly, turning on the southern charm after that voice had given him a half-boner. Thankfully, it was well hidden by his black half-apron. His acid wash skinny jeans, on the other hand, wouldn't have done such a good job on their own.

"The hashbrowns," man #1 said, "And it's Mark, Mark Calloway."

Jeff smiled at being given a name. A nice fitting one at that, nothing odd like Norbert Binx, though that would have been funny.

"And for you Mr..." Jeff asked the other.

"Coffee, two sugars, and stack of pancakes with a side of 3 sausage patties, please, and I'm Glenn Jacobs," the now named second man said. Jeff wrote everything down and nodded.

"Be just a sex on the drinks," Jeff called as he flitted down the counter. Two coffees later Jeff was busy in the kitchen. Jeff assumed that over the grease cracking and the sizzling of the eggs, bacon, and sausage he wasn't supposed to head the two men talking about him.

"What'd'ya think about moving to the boonies NOOOOW, with hot little things like that running around?" quipped Glenn in a snarky tone taking a swig of the hot coffee.

Mark snorted and said, "Shadup. He is cute though, with that dishwater blond hair a' his all streaked green and black, and those ear gauges of his..."

"Says something about him," Glenn agreed.

"And did you see that pert ass," Mark said quietly sipping his coffee.

Jeff decided then to drop off the orders.

"Anything else I can get you boys?" Jeff asked, a sugar sweet smile gracing his lips, it hid well his devious thoughts.

"A blow job and you in my bed," Mark muttered in a dark, bedroom tone. He hadn't meant for Jeff to hear him but the glint in the young waiter's eyes, the hitch in his breath, and the rose colour blooming on his cheeks alerted Mark that he, Jeff, had heard and was apparently interested. If the now obvious bulge under the apron was anything to go by. They both had started in on their food while Jeff had had that revelation.

"Sorry, I'm not for sale," Jeff teased with a grin that could only be described as a _"sex kitten" _one. "You'll have to try a bit better than that." He winked. Mark made a harsh sound as he nearly choked on bacon.

"Like dinner first, cause Hell knows I want you as a playmate," Glenn said in a satin voice, pointing at Jeff with a bite of pancake on his fork then eating it in a suggestive manner.

"I don't just jump into bed with every hard body I see," Jeff asserted. He continued, "Besides, you both don't look the type to share?" Even though his well-built resolve wanted to waive the white flag at the appraising looks on the faces of the obviously interested bikers.

The men look at that moment as if they'd do anything to get a hold of those swaying hips, and both debated 'rock, paper, scissors' mentally before deciding in their own minds that that would only serve to insult the teenager.

So, food now completely abandoned and only a third eaten, instead of responding to the inquiring half question from the teen, Mark decided to send out some racy questions of his own, "What are you? You can't be anything but jail bait, think you could handle _one_ of us, let alone two?" His voice had been teasing, so as not to offend his prey. He sipped his coffee for something cool to do in his wait.

Jeff fought not to blush as the referral to his age and not melt into goo at the thought of two hard bodies taking control of him. "I am 19, thanks, but I ain't no little white virgin. I bet I can take all you got." Jeff wasn't lying, he told himself. He had, after all, gone down on his brother's best friend, Adam, and had been fucked, even if it was only thrice during his only relationship from high school, and that had been two years ago. When he had been a sophomore and his ex, Hunter, had been a senior. He had gone down on hunter as well. He and Adam had flirted their little hearts out but never got together. Only a blow job each after a night of moonshine at a bon fire over the last summer, the summer after his graduation from high school.

However, Jeff wasn't going to admit his less-than-stellar track record in the bedroom to the men in front of him.

"And how about you both?" Jeff practically purred with more bravado than he honestly thought he had, "Are you planning on cradle robbing?"

"Well if you count six years as cradle robbing," Glenn purred, more like growled, back.

"Ah well, that's alright ain't it?" Jeff asked with a wink. Turning to Mark, "You? You gonna make me call you daddy?" Jeff waged war with his cheeks after that statement. He had no earthly idea where the idea had come from, but, seeing it's obvious effect on Mark, he ran with it best he could.

"Only if you ask nicely," the 31 year-old ground out, finding it hard not to yank the boy across the counter and have his wicked way with him.

"Oh, I can be nice, very nice," Jeff said sleekly.

"But can you be bad?" Glenn asked huskily, letting his hand pass the line of the bar and trace the gentle curve of Jeff's neck.

Jeff lost his self-control and moaned loudly at the touch. He turned his face to nuzzle to the palm. He felt his cheeks turn red, he couldn't believe he'd shown such a submissive action. He quickly extracted himself from the calloused hand.

Glenn almost stood to try and follow the blonde's movement, but caught himself just in time.

Mark watched the exchange with a lusty interest. He debated whether he and Glenn should try and take the beauty home or to lock the door and fuck him right there.

"Looks like you're a lot more eager than you wanna pretend to be," Mark said with a smirk, he put a hand on Glenn's shoulder to bring the younger back to reality.

"Never said I wasn't," Jeff defended, breathing quickly, "Just said I wasn't a whore for a hot bod." Even though, if Jeff's libido had its way, he would have been the cock-slut of the town. But, Jeff's mind and slightly shaky-at-times morals prevented his sex-drive from taking over. That was his conflict at the moment. He desperately wanted to go anywhere semi-private with the men right now. Fuck work. Fuck Shannon. Fuck his inhibitions. But, he barely knew them. Matt, his older brother, was always berating him for never thinking things through. 'For all I know, these men were serial rapists or murderers or cult members, or Gasp! Dentists!'. Jeff shivered at the thought.

Seeing a shift in Jeff's expression, Glenn backed off and back peddled some.

"Well, we know you aren't a whore, or you'd have been in a much different position now," Glenn placated, "How about you call us when you get off?"

"Or call us tomorrow," Mark interjected, sensing Glenn's turnabout. "We are new here; we'd love a tour?" 'Of you, but of this dinky little town will do too.' he added mentally.

Glenn scribbled out his number on a napkin and tucked it into Jeff's apron pocket.

"Sounds good to me," Jeff said, checking the clock, it was already 1:55am, Shannon would be in soon to help him with the last callers from SmackDown!. "Y'all will have to excuse me soon. SmackDown! lets out soon, this place will be full of drunkies soon."

As soon as he finished his sentence the back door banged open and Shannon's sleep-muddled voice called out "Jeffro!"

"Front Shanny!" Jeff winked his goodbye to the men and disappeared to the back where Shannon's half-coherent ramblings were still emanating from.

Mark and Glenn shared a smoldering smirk, both knowing what the other was thinking. They finished their forgotten food slowly, sitting in their corner of the diner and watching as Jeff went to work dealing with the drunkies that had begun stumbling in soon after Shannon's arrival.

By 2:10am the diner was indeed chock-a-block full off piss-ass drunks. At times Glenn and Mark stiffened, worrying that Jeff couldn't handle the mostly larger and very intoxicated men, who seemed to have made a tradition/game out of running Jeff all over and hazing him/hitting on him; the few women were not as worrying, as they seemed to accept Jeff wasn't about to suck them nor fuck them and merely clung to him at different intervals, trying to get sympathy for their drunkenness. But, for the most part Jeff held his own well against the drunken regulars.

The two bikers were no strangers to drunks, nor were they foreign to acting a fool when stumbling home drunk or stumbling into a diner at 2am after closing time. Mark had a very shiny scar on his left knee from a waitress named Sara in Death Valley who'd gotten tired of having her skirt lifted and finally dropped a pot of hot coffee in his lap, luckily missing all the important stuff but the knee.

They hadn't, it turned out, come from SmackDown! like Jeff had thought, they had been walking Carthrage Street, exploring. They were nocturnal by nature, so a 1am tramp around town was no odd thing. They'd come across SmackDown! but passed it over; the last thing the men needed was for a bunch of drunk rednecks to call the cops on them for being outsiders causing trouble, or worse try to fight them over some ridiculous drunken idea. Mark and Glenn were like the Irish when it came to their drinking habits. They took to fighting when they took to drinking.

"Hey! Hands OFF!" An offended snarl broke them from their shared thoughts.

Jeff was standing with a drunken man who looked a few years older than Jeff himself. The man was well built and sandy blond. He was an inch or so taller than Jeff with larger arm muscles displayed by the white wife beater and leather vest bearing the emblem of a relatively new biker gang, Mark and Glenn had merely heard of it, Aces and Eights.

Jeff's wrists had been caught by the biker's and he was hastily trying to pull away while snarling obscenities at the blond biker. "Get the hell off me you fucking asshole! Fuck you! Stupid fucking bitch! Asshole!"

"Awww, calm down Jeeeeffy, why don't you calm that sassy mouth a' yers down and come home with me?" A very drunk blond sneered at the struggling teen.

A few things happened at once. Mark and Glenn stood up. A petite blonde guy, with piercings and tats to spare wielding a shot gun and sporting a mohawk came out of the back, and half the diner clamored away from the scene.

"Let him go," Mark said in a tone that brokered death to nay-sayers. He cracked his knuckles and advanced towards Jeff and the blond biker, Glenn backing him up.

"Says fucking-who, huuh? Why'doncha jus go suck mah tailpipe," The blond drunk slurred out, trying to sound threatening. Jeff was drug along with his flailing hand motions. A few more guys stood up, they weren't dressed as bikers. They moved towards the drunken man as a cocking sound was heard from the pump-shotgun in the mohawked guy's hands.

"Ken! Get the fuck offa me," Jeff shouted. Mark went to grab the drunk man by the vest but it was at that moment he decided to let Jeff go. Jeff caught Mark's hand. "You are so fucking wasted Ken. I know I ain't one to talk about sobriety but get the fuck out of this diner if you cain't keep your hands to your damn self! And Shanny for the love of God but the fucking 10 gauge away." Jeff let go of Mark's hand and went to sit down, seemingly deflated after his outburst and tired. "Mark, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Jeeeeeffy, what..." Ken whined. Jeff glowered at the drunken man.

"He said get the fuck out," Mark snarled. "So get the fuck out. Ain't no one wants to see you make an ass out of yourself, and I bet you don't wanna get shot or beat to a pulp."

The drunken man glared at Mark before trying to get to Jeff again. Mark went back towards the man, Glenn hot on his heels. Glenn grabbed the man by the throat and Mark grabbed his vest. "I believe you were told to leave. So get the fuck out," Glenn hissed, he and Mark shoved Ken backwards a bit. But the man was too drunk for his own good. Mark and Glenn stiffened, ready for a fight when one of the locals grabbed Ken by the back of his collar and shoved him towards the door.

"Get home you drunk asshole, before we call Matt in and you have to deal with me and the lot of us," the local called after the biker, Ken. "You ok Jeff?"

Mark and Glenn hung back, watching the scene before them. This man was large, almost as large as they were, and golden blonde and built with the muscles of a body builder. He tried to touch Jeff's cheek but a his hand was half-heartedly smack away.

"Hunt, the last thing I need is your drunk ass all over me too," Jeff sighed. "Thanks for the save...but one word to Matt..."

"I was just tryin' to scare Ken," Hunt said grouchily, his own drunkenness apparent, but not to the height of Ken's.

"Yeah, yeah. Go home Hunter. I'm fine. I had it under control," Jeff sighed again. He glanced back at Shannon who had a look of half-panic half-relief on his face, "And for the love of fucking Jesus Christ put the damn gun away Shanny!" Shannon left to do just that, looking a bit sheepish as he left. Mark couldn't help but think 'That damn gun would've knocked the kid over.' "Thanks for the Knight in Shining Armour routine, but I'm fine." Jeff blushed faintly when he noticed the scene that they had made and that mostly everyone in the diner's eyes were glued to him, sitting in the chair at the recently vacated table. "Pay attention to your own business people! Ken Anderson is the least of your worries!" Everyone, for the most part, returned to their food or coffee after that, not wanting to get kicked out themselves or possibly see the spitfire they knew emerge from the tired and generally peaceful yet energetic teenager. Or perhaps, they were less inclined to listen in when Glenn took to standing behind the teen, glower on his face with Mark beside him, equal look of doom on his own face.

The large man named Hunter was eyeing Jeff, as if having an internal and obviously intoxicated battle with himself over something.

Jeff finally stood up and put a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Go. Home. Hunter." Jeff said stiffly. He turned on his heel and stalked to the back of the diner, bumping past Mark on his way, not stopping once for anyone. Mark had to control his urge to punch something. He's gotten all worked up and the situation had defused without a brawl, which was good because of them being new in town. But it was bad in the fact that Jeff had stomped off, shaking, and it seemed he and Glenn were left with the less-than-wasted-but-not-sober Hunter, all three men riled up and rearing to beat something.

"Who the hell are you two anyways? His fucking body guards? Nice fucking job," Hunter sneered at them.

"Whoever the hell we wanna be, now step off goldilocks," Mark snarled. He and Glenn sat back down, ignoring the huff from Hunter.

"Hey man, don't think you can talk to me like that," Hunter growled, trying to approach.

"Hunter! Come on man! Jeff's already pissed off," the short but stocky, mohawked Shannon said hastily as he hurried forward. "Just let it go. They helped Jeff, they cain't be all bad. Just leave'em alone ok?"

"You're lucky you're cute Shannon," Hunter joked with a grunt. "Tell Jeff I want a call later. To make sure he's ok, whether he acts like he hates me or not." With that the blonde shoved a twenty in Shannon's hand and stalked out of the diner.

Shannon sighed in relief as the larger man left. Obviously worried. He walked back around the counter and cashed out Hunter's order, putting the tip into Jeff's sketch book, as he knew it wasn't for him.

"Hey, you. Shannon was it?" Mark called, he ended up startling the boy. Glenn caught his eye and Mark nodded back, understanding. "Jeff, he ok?"

Shannon gave a shaky laugh, "Yea, man. He's fine. He's pissed Ken got the jump on him so good. Don't worry. Y'all need more coffee or somethin'?"

Glenn nodded and soon they had more coffee and Shannon was called away to answer another customer.

"The fuck was that," Glenn whispered to Mark.

"No clue. Seems Jeffy has more demons than he'd like to admit," Mark grumbled. "That blonde guy pisses me off."

"Which one, this town seems to be full of them," Glenn teased darkly.

"The roid rage idjiot," Mark returned icily.

"Think we should leave, or wait him out?"

Mark shrugged slightly, "Don't feel right. I think we should wait."

"Yeah."

The two sat back and waited, sipping coffee as Shannon brought it to them, and watching. They received what were supposed to be covert glances from the other patrons of the diner. Some were simply interested in the newcomers, others were trying to discern if the two were dangerous or useful. Mark and Glenn waited as the diner slowly emptied as 3am drew closer. Shannon seemed to have taken over as server and Jeff as cook. They only saw glimpses of the multi-coloured haired teen over the hour they waited until everyone was out of the diner.

"This place have a closing time?" Glenn asked Shannon, finally tired of waiting and of the interested glances Shannon was giving them. The man Shannon had just cashed out nodded to the teen and then to Mark and Glenn. The two bikers raised a brow at the man.

"I'm Matt and Jeff's friend, Kimo. I was just about to jump in when you guys and Hunter did," the big body-builder type said, his mocha skin and shaved head making him distinct in this type of tiny southern town. "Thanks for helping him. I was a bit too wasted an hour ago to do much good. But thanks. I don't know who the hell you two are, but you guys are good by me."

"Welcome," Glenn assented. Mark merely nodded.

"Night Shanny, tell Jeff I hope he's calmed his prissy butt down!" Kimo called out loudly.

"Fuck off Kimo!" Jeff's half-humorous voice called out. The man left with a laugh and a wave. Jeff came out of the back, wiping his brow and tossing a full black apron over the counter.

"Feeling better?" Shannon asked with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, loads, I just love it when my ex and my stalker have a tug of war with me as the chew toy," Jeff grumbled. He smiled at the two at the end of the bar. "Y'all didn't have to wait for me."

"Well, we don't do the Knight in Shining Armour routine for just anyone kid," Mark told him seriously with a grin. Jeff was about to retort when he was cut over.

"Hey, who are those guys Jeff," Shannon asked curiously.

"You've had us to yourself for an hour, short-stuff, how come you didn't ask then?" Glenn asked roguishly. Shannon blushed a bit and pouted.

"This is Mark Calloway and Glenn Jacobs, my saviors it seems," Jeff said with a quirky smile. "And my suitors..."

"Don't flatter us now," Glenn grouched. "And suitor isn't the word I'd use, baby boy."

"Baby boy, is it now?" Jeff snickered. "I think I'd rather be baby Hardy again."

"Haha, you hated it when Adam called you that," Shannon interjected. "Jeff, how long was I asleep? And What the hell happened in here?"

Jeff snickered at Shannon's confusion and indignation at being kept in the dark. "You were out for about an hour, and I met these two," Jeff said nonchalantly as he wiped down the bar with a wet towel.

"Uh huh, you flirted with them didn't you."

"Hey! They started it!"

"Whatever Jeff, you wanna get some? Good. It's about time you got laid!" Shannon teased before running off to the back before the Jeff could rat tail him with the towel.

"Jeez, that kid," Jeff sighed with a half smile. He eeped when he felt two hands on his shoulders, he turned around to glance at the two men still waiting on him. "Can I help you two?" Glenn and Mark smirked at the loaded question. "Oh stuff it, I've had enough guys trying to get in my pants for tonight...so sorry to say boys, the flirting window is closed for tonight."

"Well then," Mark snorted, "way to lay down the law, Jeffy." That earned him a glare.

"Mark means to say, we are glad you are ok?" Glenn said, almost a question.

"I'm fine. I'm tired, my feet hurt, and I've got bruises that I'm going to have to hide for weeks. But I'm just fine," Jeff huffed with a sigh. "I'm sorry. Y'all probably don't care about my bitching."

Mark snorted a bit but Glenn shoved his companion in the shoulder. Jeff just grinned.

"I wasn't saying nothin' about not wanting to hear it," Mark snapped. "Jesus brother, calm down."

"Brother?" Jeff's grin fell with a look of confusion.

"Half brothers," Glenn added in. "You sure you're ok? Your wrists look bad..."

Jeff glanced down at the vivid red marks on his wrists and hid them behind his back, "Well it's a good thing its October. I can wear hoodies, even if it is still 70 degrees by day here in good ol' temperamental NC. Anyways...I'm ok. But, I believe you too were trying to flirt with me again."

"Thought you said the flirting window was closed?" Mark asked, accepting the redirect and going with it. Jeff just laughed and leaned back against the cabinets behind the counter. "Tease," Mark insisted after the laugh was done.

"Maaaaybe. But I'm dead on my feet. You guys are fun, and God knows you're both drop dead sexy, but I cain't take much more of tonight, today...whatever..." Jeff admitted tiredly. He flashed a small smile, "Why'd you two wait around anyway?"

Instead of explaining the unright feel of the night, they both merely shrugged leaving Jeff with a half-frown until his eyes sparkled and he gained a full blown lecherous grin.

"Now, now, you just said no play time. No grinning like that," Glenn told him.

Jeff grinned even harder and laughed, "I'll try not to. But y'all, I'm about to be off. Call me later tonight? We...can maybe see...about that _tour_?" Though the way he said tour made Mark and Glenn assume that it would lead to very little sightseeing.

"We'll call you then," Mark reaffirmed, getting up and more into Jeff's space. Jeff walked right up to him, they were nearly nose to nose.

"You better."

"Later Baby Hardy," Both men said then left grudgingly. Still feeling as if something was unfinished, a woman and man walked in as they left. The way they were greeted Mark and Glenn understood them to be Shannon and Jeff's replacements. They waited in the parking lot, smoking as pretense for not leaving, to see Jeff drive off in a candy painted truck with Shannon in the passenger seat. Jeff honked at them and they both nodded to him.

"You still feel it?" Glenn asked Mark as they let their cigarettes burn, puffing on them absently from time to time.

"Yeah. Somethin' ain't right...I think it has to do with the punk from Aces & Eights. We'll have to wait and see...ain't no way some smarmy little blond wanna-be biker is gonna grab Jeff from us," Mark snarled.

"You attached already Deadman?" Glenn teased.

"Fuck you Crispy," Mark shot back and was rewarded with an angry glare and pout from his younger brother. "Anyways...I don't think we'll be leaving this podunk town anytime soon...call that degenerate, and a few of the others. We're settin' up shop in quite town Cameron."

"I feel sorry for this town..." Glenn muttered as he pulled out his cell, he and Mark headed off into the night, for the first time that night, the backs of their cuts were obvious to any who looked and sitting on the back was the tell-tale mark of the Undertaker's infamous gang, the Ministry of Darkness. Not was widely known as the Hell's Angels or any of the like. The deformed cross wasn't well known, as the Undertaker preferred to keep business, business and not get the cops or media involved.

But let it be known, anyone who crossed the MoD was destroyed. No mercy was ever given.

"Are you gonna go after Jeff seriously? Cause if so I don't wanna get but on bitch duty again for lookin' at one of your boys," Glenn grumbled after finishing his phone call.

Mark just grinned a sinister smile. Glenn sighed and resigned himself to the 'look but don't touch' mentality unless Jeff or Mark, more Mark likely, said so. Whether Jeff hardy knew it or not, his ass was owned.

**-x-**

**A/N: R&R as you see fit. I'd love to see if people like this :)**

**~Ley**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The morning after, doesn't go exactly as planned. A bit of history revealed as I decide to actually give the plot bunny a chance at a real life! Story and all. Sorry for how long my updates take. You get it as I make sure it's right and not discombobulated brain-juice-leakage from my head :)**

**Same Disclaimer as before, these men and women are themselves and their personas belong to their companies, not me. I make no profit from the use of their names. Just enjoyment and expression.**

**Warnings: draaaaama, then leads to a teaser of what's to come :) whenever I can get around to it. LANGUAGE, of the foul variety.**

**R&R if you please**

**~Ley**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-PRIZE-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That afternoon Jeffery Nero Hardy was awoken by the shrill ringtone of his phone going off. Jeff grappled for it, tearing his blankets off in a mad dash to find the offending piece of technology. Demonic rays of sunlight peered through his flimsy curtains as Jeff blearily glared at the screen of his phone, trying to figure the number.

"Oh...duh...Hunter, of-fucking-course," Jeff groaned, realizing the number from years back, from a time when being woken by that number would've filled him with joy. Now, however, it filled him with malice and irritation, not to mention a torrent of sadness and feelings of rejection and abandonment. He be grudgingly flipped the phone open simply to stop the 'AT&T serene tone' from pouring out of his phone and into his ears. He huffed in irritation. "Yeah Hunter what is it?" Jeff grouched into the phone nastily, not happy with being woken up.

"_I wanted to see if you were ok."_ Came the disgruntled reply. Jeff sighed away from the phone.

"I'm fine, thanks," Jeff said curtly, stifling a yawn. "Look...I don't really wanna talk Hunter. You woke me up." Jeff's face was slack, uninterested in speaking with his ex-boyfriend. That's the last thing he needed was Hunter hovering over him again.

"_At 2pm?" _Hunter was laughing at that.

"I work nights, jerk."

"_Well excuse me princess, most normal people are awake by 2pm."_

"I'm surprised you aren't still drunk with the way you were last night."

_"I seem to remember saving your ass last night_," Hunter snapped back hotly.

"I had it under control!" Jeff hollered, his face colouring with anger.

_"The fuck you did! Ken was wringing you around like a rag doll! If I hadn't played Superman he'd have done a lot worse!" _Hunter nearly screamed into the phone.

"Hunter, just shut up! I don't want you to be my hero. I don't want you to worry about me. You chose to walk out of my life! You don't just get a magic reentry pass cause you yanked Ken's drunk ass off me!" Jeff's voice cracked at that last part, his anger and irritation wavering as a wave of pain laced his tone. He screwed his eye shut tight, trying to stay calm and not let his emotions get away with him. Hunter's betrayal three years ago had nearly ruined Jeff's life, so of course the last person he wanted trying to be his hero was Hunter. He'd have rather tried to explain Ken being full of birdshot than owe Hunter _anything_.

"_Jeff..."_ Hunter's voice was lower now, gentler. "_Jeff...please...I didn't want to hurt you. I mean it. Stephanie drunked me up with shine and you know how I get when I'm plastered. Please...Babe..."_

"DON'T! Don't you dare! Don't you dare try to weasel your way back into my life with sweet words and lies and platitudes. I don't care how drunk you were, or how much you 'didn't wanna hurt me!' You made your damn choice and then you didn't do a damn thing when that trash bag hoe went after me and made my life hell! And don't tell me you didn't know. I know you did!" Jeff yelled, scandalized and hurting, near tears. He took a shuddering breath, "Hunter...Hunter, you made your bed, you get to lie in it with that harpy. You don't get me back by trying to blame it on the alcohol. You don't get to play hero after you ignored her making my life hell."

_"Jeff...please...I know...I'm so sorry," _Hunter pleaded, his voice wavering with what sounded like honest regret and remorse, Jeff ignored the tone, unwilling to feel sorry for the prick. _"I broke up with Stephanie after four months, when I realized how she was being to you. I didn't know till then and as soon as I did I dumped her. I only went with her because you wouldn't have me babe..."_

"You broke up with me that night Hunter. Stumbling drunk and me hearing her moaning like a whore in the background, you called me at 12:31 am February 3rd and you broke up with me and called me a dirty faggot and a stupid whore and a lousy lay and everything else that hoe whispered in your ear all 'cause I was mad at you and wouldn't let you fuck me against a tree in the middle of Goddamned winter and wouldn't give you any head after you tried! You are a cheating, lying, no-good, damned horndog cunt Hunter," Jeff spewed, shaking and near sobbing by this point.

_"Jeff...I'm sorry...I...I don't deserve you." _Hunter tried to placate.

"No you don't. So stop trying to get me back Hunter. It will never happen," Jeff snapped, trying to pull himself back together.

"_Jeff. Please...just give me another chance, it's been years. Please. I've changed. Stephanie's gone to college...she's not here. I don't give a damn about her. Please...please Babe..."_

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Jeff repeated over and over, breath shaking. "You don't know how bad it was for me! You fucking prick! I nearly died! I failed tenth grade! All because of you and that harpy. So fuck you. Fuck what you want. I was fine last night, Mark and Glenn had my back, and I don't need you Hunter. I haven't needed you in a long ass time. Your whore made my life hell and you weren't there. So fuck you. I don't need your help, and I don't want it ever again. If you try and "save me" again I'll knock your block off. I've moved on from you. Got it? I've moved on and you need to too."

"_Please Jeff..."_

"Goodbye Hunter," Jeff growled. He slammed his phone closed, ending the call and finally breaking down into a screaming fit, kicking and screaming and crying in anger. He started kicking his wall and beating his headboard in frustration and anger, not caring of the ruckus of cacophonous noises he was making in his house.

"HOLY SHIT! JEFF WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed a thicker country drawl. Matt Hardy burst into his little brother's bedroom. Matt ran to the bed, his raven hair flying behind him as his thick, tan arms grabbed Jeff into a constricting hug, keeping the younger man from thrashing anymore. "Calm the hell down baby brother, shh, calm down and tell me what the hell came over you?"

"Stupid Hunter. That's what came the fuck over me!" Jeff snarled, finally stopping his thrashing while panting from his tantrum. "I'm fine. Let go."

Matt released the death grip he's had on Jeff's arms and let Jeff sit up properly. Matt caught Jeff eyes with an incredulous stare and a heated interest.

"The fuck did he want?" The very question sounded like a threat.

"To be a prick and try and get back into my life...goddamn bastard."

"I'll kill him!"

"Don't! I don't want to even hear his name anymore! I'm done with him...it's not worth it."

Matt grunted in acceptance, face still cross.

"Yeah well, if you don't want me to beat his ass, then calm the hell down, ok? You sounded like you were fighting a damn cougar in here! Damn! And wake up earlier, it's past freakin' lunch time!"

"Matt, shad'up. I don't see you workin' 9 hour night shifts and gettin' up at 8 am," Jeff grumbled, not in the mood to listen to Matt's nagging. He scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah well, I'm workin' myself ain't I? You're lucky The Legend's still working in the crops or you'd get an earful for you even picking up Hunter's call." Matt was referencing their father, often called The Legend by friends and even his sons.

Jeff glared at his brother, "I was half asleep."

"Anyways...where'd you get those bruises? Did Hunter?!"

"No! It was nothin'. Some drunkie got grabby and he wrung m'wrists. I'm fine. It was taken care of," Jeff insisted hastily, then changed the subject, "How's Lita? Weren't y'all going for some kinda seven month anniversary thing? How's she doin'?"

"Lita? She's great. And man, Aw man, she was wearing this sexy little number the other day when we..." which led Matt into a fawn-fest of his hardcore, fiery haired girlfriend. When in doubt (and need to distract Matt) talk about Lita Dumas.

"Imma take a shower, kay?" Jeff interrupted as Matt got to some of the...more private details of their date. "And Matt...I know I asked but sometimes there ain't nothin' in this world I'd rather not know than your sex life."

"You're just jealous you ain't gettin' any!" Jeff chucked a pillow at his retreating brother for the comment. While thinking secretly, 'Not for much longer, if I have anything to say about it.'

"Hey Matt!" Jeff yelled. Matt cautiously stuck his head back into the room. "Thanks brother," Jeff said honestly. Matt smiled and nodded. He left and Jeff flopped back onto his bed. He laid there, stretching out the aches from working for so long last night, while trying to think about _anything_ _but_ his ex-boyfriend. He tried and failed to forget the conversation, or rather shouting match, betwixt him and Hunter. Then, just as he was getting in a worse mood he, thankfully remembered something, or rather some people. "Mark and Glenn..." Thinking of the biker brothers made a small hint of a smile break the tension on his face. Jeff was far from in the mood to grin stupidly in the sweet thrall of arousal or kind whispers of flirting as he had last night, but the memory of the two of them standing up for him, the memory of them staring down Hunter (even if they didn't know who he truly was to Jeff)...those memories made him smile gently. "Right, time to shower...get all this grease off...God I smell...how I could've turned anyone on last night...ugh...I'll never know!"

With that interesting monologue, Jeff went to his and Matt's bathroom and jumped into a scalding hot shower, whether he was washing away the grime of the night, or the memories of unwanted men...Jeff himself was unsure. He knew, however, that he'd come out of that shower feeling better because he'd decided that come hell or high water He'd get to know those two men...and maybe do more than just "get to know them".

Maybe.

Nah, definitely.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-PRIZE-x-x-x-x-x-x-

An hour later Jeff found himself sitting at his kitchen table, lethargically eating a hastily made microwave meal with one hand, despite being ravenous for all things food (and possibly big bag biker-like), and twirling his phone around in the other hand, debating whether to call or text Glenn as he only had that particular brother's number.

"I'm being stupid...I should just call them like I said, it's already 3:30 in the pm, they probably think I stood them up or somethin'. Jeez," Jeff grumbled at himself, munching the third and final chicken finger the freezer meal had to offer him. His phone spun effortlessly in his hand at the twists his fingers made. Jeff sat staring at the phone, a bit angry at himself. He was rarely this subdued, rarely this contemplative about acting on his whims to have a good time and desires to seek out people and, though of course he wasn't a horndog, he hardly ever turned down a fun afternoon that could possibly lead to more, even if it rarely did for Jeff. Scooping the last mouthful of corn into his mouth, Jeff made up his mind. He swallowed thickly and started scrolling his contacts for the number he had entered into his phone last night once getting home, he had refused to listen to Shannon's teasing anymore so he hadn't done it in his truck.

"There you are big boy, and you both are about to be mine for the day," Jeff mumbled to himself with a giddy tone, finally allowing himself to feel the full brunt of excitement. This was his day off, he was gonna waste it with two of the hottest guys he'd seen in a long time (that he wasn't related to (by blood or friendship) or hadn't already dated). A send button and three rings later a gruff voice answered,

_"Jacobs."_

"Heya," Jeff said breezily. "Remember me big boy?"

_"Jeff? Good to hear from you,"_ Glenn returned. "_Hang on, I'll put you on speaker."_ There was a hollow thump noise as the phone switched speakers. "_Mark's here too."_

"_Is that Baby Hardy?" _Mark's gruff voice asked.

Jeff laughed a bit, "I shoulda never told'ya about that nickname."

"_Probably."_ Both brothers agreed. "_So does you calling mean we get to see that _tour_ you were talking about?" _Mark asked smoothly.

"Depends, on what you want a tour of."

_"We'll leave that up to you," _Mark offered. Jeff smiled, at least they weren't completely only after his ass. Well, they offered lighter, more innocent options, despite the less-than-innocent undertones of those options. Jeff wasn't sure exactly what they wanted from him, but he knew they were into him and he was more than definitively into them.

"Why don't we start with a tour of the town and we can get to know each other better somewhere more private," Jeff offered right back, with a hint of coyness in his voice. He would play this day low key, flirt a bit, and see where it took him. Hopefully somewhere much more enjoyable than last night, which ended with him being threatened and bruised and a morning full of painful memories. Jeff needed some fun, even if it stayed PG-13 level fun. He needed something apart from sitting in his kitchen feeling sorry for himself and angry at his past.

"_Sure thing,"_ Glenn answered right away.

"Why don't y'all meet me at the diner, and we can go from there?" Jeff asked, thinking he would drive to town. He'd like a walk and he assumed the two were staying somewhere near the diner as they walked there last night.

"_See you in thirty."_ Mark was the one who answered.

"I'll be waiting," Jeff answered back. After a few flirty exchanges more, he hung up the phone and ran to his room, nearly knocking Matt over in the process.

"Woah!" Matt yelled after him, "Where's the fire baby brother?"

"Gotta go meet someone," Jeff called back.

"WHO!?"

"No one important, nosy," Jeff skidded to a halt at his door. "Go flirt with Lita and let me have my own fun, and no it ain't Hunter."

Matt got one of his nosy/overprotective looks on his face.

"Ah ah ah! I don't bug you, you don't bug me. I promised you I'd ask for your help if I needed it!" Jeff cut Matt's protective babble off at the quick. "I don't need it. And I ain't doing anyhting but showing two new guys around town. Just ask Kimo about them," Jeff let that bread crumb fall, Matt would get distracted with Kimo. "He met them last night."

"Well he didn't tell me shit about anyone," Matt said, still unsure.

"Call him. I don't wanna be late," Jeff said, entering his room. He had tiger print sweats and a basketball jersey from UNC on. While Jeff generally didn't care much what people thought of his wardrobe -he'd rather look awesome for himself and his style- , he definitely wanted to dress to fucking impress today. Jeff quickly tore a war path through his closet until he was dressed in a skin tight white wife beater, a red mesh long-sleeve shirt that was like a second skin overtop the wife beater, and a pair of black cargo pants that slung low on his full hips, his black thong just barely peeking over the edge of the pants which were barely kept on by a red belt with black studs on it, a pair of black vans later and he deemed himself ready.

Jeff glanced at his phone's clock, realizing half his time was up. A few sprays of axe later and Jeff was walking out the door, keys, wallet, and phone in tow while dodging Matt who was now arguing hotly with Kimo about who was better at something or whatever they normally yelled about.

"Jeffro, you may just get laid tonight," Jeff whispered as he smiled to himself as he cranked his flame painted truck. Music blasted from the speakers and Jeff peeled out of his driveway, heading towards Cameron.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-PRIZE-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
